125 Adommy fic
by Alixinsanity
Summary: 125 different Adommy fic Adam/Tommy from ipod shuffle. Generally M fics
1. Playlist

Song list completed. Time to start working!

Alright here we go folks! I have decided to take part in the IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE. 125 songs, one couple, a million or so words. I have chosen the beloved Adam Lambert and his oh-so-delectable guitarist Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff. Yes, there is an online community that supports them wholeheartedly. And tons of fics and pics. So, in honor of the adorable pair I have decided to write 125 stories for them. Some full of fluff, others angst, others not for the faint of heart!

When I'm done with one, I'll put the word COMPLETED after it.

125 fanfic shuffle

Summerboy – Lady Gaga - DONE

From Yesterday- 30 Seconds To Mars

Nobody's listening – Linkin Park

paparazzi- lady gaga

Spiel Mit Mir- Rammestien

Everytime- Simple Plan

Day of the Bees- My Passion

One step closer- Linkin Park

Help Me- Alkaline Trio

Sound of Madness- Shinedown

Hurt- Nine Inch Nails

Natural Life- Breaking Benjamin

Blame it on the changes- Dashboard Confessional

Blue- Eiffel65

I just wanna live- Good charlotte

Ubers ende der welt- tokio hotel

Viva la Gloria- Greenday

The other people- Cinema bizarre

A most profound quiet- Alesana

Light Sleeper- Hawthorne Heights

Defying Gravity- Wicked

The best deceptions- Dashboard Confessional

Dark Light- HIM

I've got better things to do tonight than die- The blackout

The fabulous blood disco – My passion

Let it roll- All time low

suicide note- pantera

on to the next one- escape the fate

don't stand so close to me- Glee

courage- superchick

take it away-the used

on it- mindless self indulgence

keep holding on – avril lavigne

live this down- papa roach

seize the day- avenged sevenfold

end of level boss- laruso

everyboadys screaming- lost prophets

nights of love – papa roach

somewhere I belong- linkin park

leave out all the rest- linkin park

before I forget- slipknot

propane nightmares- pendulum

undead- Hollywood undead

what is this feeling- wicked

victims of love- good charlotte

curse of the virgin canvas- alesana

someday- nickelback

discover- elliot minor

here we are- breaking Benjamin

sin with a grin- shinedown

feeling this- blink 182

sell your soul- hollywood undead

home- framing hanley

due- mindless self indulgence

unendlichkeit- tokio hotel

top of the world- the blackout

love has a diameter- biffy clyro

revenge- papa roach

what lies beneath- breaking Benjamin

r-evolve- 30 seconds to mars

whats my age again- blink 182

bust a move- glee

wasted- cinema bizarre

harder than you know- escape the fate

damn girl- all American rejects

how does it feel- cinema bizarre

morning calls- dashboard confessional

my immortal- evanescence

devil in the details- placebo

make up- escape the fate

plasticine- placebo

stupid mother fucker- mindless self indulgence

I don't love you- my chemical romance

cemetery drive- my chemical romance

some will seek forgiveness, some will escape- underoath

all the small things- blink 182

move along- all American rejects

erase and replace- cinema bizarre

done with you- papa roach

note to self- from first to last

alejandro- lady gaga

save your heart- mayday parade

I wont be there- simple plan

2 drunk 2 drive- brokencyde DONE

by the way- theory of a deadman

technically alive- exit ten

Newport living- cute is what I aim for

broken open- adam lambert (finally 89 songs to get a adam lambert)

the white one is evil- elliot minor

do you wanna know- alkaline trio

fields- adam lambert

when your heart stops beating- +44

slow dance- framing hanley

emergency- paramour

a litte faster- there for tomorrow

remembering Sunday- all time low

control- metro station

perfect world- simple plan

candycanes and cola- a day in the life

murdered in the mosh- son of dork

this addiction- alkaline trio

love songs they kill me – cinema bizarre

escape – 30 seconds to mars

stop looking, stop seeing- papa roach

dear agony- breaking Benjamin

teenage angst- placebo

time is running out- papa roach

no boundaries- adam lambert

bad girlfriend- theory of a deadman

far from home- hinder

the buisiness of paper stars- hawthorne heights

new perspective- panic at the disco

lips of an angel- hinder

that's what you get- paramore

miss bipolar- blood on the dancefloor

memories- within temptation

strut- adam lambert

the guillotine- escape the fate

what a shame- shinedown

goodbye my love- lovehatehero

je ne regriette rien- cinema bizarre

my obsession- cinema bizarre

4am- lostprophets

straightjacket feeling- all American rejects

children of the night


	2. SummerBoy

1. summerboy- lady gaga

"Come on Tommy; join me in the sea… please!" Adam pleaded with his glitter-baby, pouting as Tommy refused to take his eyes away from his ipod. Easily irritated Adam snatched at the ipod, holding it high above his head as Tommy realised what had happened.

"Adam give it back." Tommy said glaring up through his black fringe at the taller man. Adam shook his head, sticking his tongue out at his now pouting boyfriend.

"Join me in the sea, you'll like it," Adam said suggestively, watching as Tommy sighed and reluctantly agreed. Grabbing at the smaller mans hand he yanked him up away from the towel spread across the hot sand. Placing the ipod in the bag beside the towel, Adam ran towards the deep blue water with Tommy being unflatteringly dragged along behind him.

As the pair reached the blue edge, Tommy shuddered as the cold water ran over his feet sending shivers running up his legs, Adam continued dragging him further in the water ignoring the complaints being uttered from the smaller mans lips. When the water came to the middle of their stomachs, Adam stopped rushing further forwards; instead he turned towards his boyfriend and pressed his lips forcefully against Tommy's. Temporarily shocked at the obvious public display of affection, Tommy quickly responded eagerly to the kiss as Adam ran his tongue across the bottom of his lip begging for entrance. Allowing him, their tongues fought for dominance before they broke apart for air.

Lungs now filled with the much needed air, Tommy looked down towards the area of sea they were stood in, thankfully for him the water appeared so dirty that no one would be able to see his current problem. Adam followed his gaze and quickly guessed why Tommy had the bright red blush covering his face. Leaning down he claimed Tommy's lips again, moving one of his hands away from the younger mans hips he thrust it inside Tommy's board-shorts. As Tommy gasped in shock, Adam once again slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Running his hand up the younger mans length, Tommy moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, his hips bucking up into the hand as it continued to run up and down his hard length. Moans ripped from his throat louder as Adam quickened the pace. Biting down on his lovers lip to stop his moans being heard on the beach as he came rapidly in Adam's hand and in the dark blue waves of the sea.

Adam removed his hand from Tommy's board-shorts; Tommy rested his head on Adams shoulder as he tried desperately to regain his breath. Quickly kissing his Glitter-baby, Adam asked "So you glad you put that ipod down now?"

"If any one saw that, you are explaining what happened," Tommy said with a fake glare in his eyes before quickly pecking his boyfriend's lips before walking back towards his towel on the beach.

"What no repeat?!" Adam shouted after Tommy, grinning when his boyfriend turned around and began to walk back towards him. As he reached him again he shoved his boyfriend backwards with a small amount of force. Tommy grinned as Adam lost his balance and topple backwards falling underneath the water. As Adam rushed up for air he was greeted with the sight of Tommy laughing insanely, wondering why Adam quickly remembered the small amount of make-up he did have on his face.

Realising his make-up was running freely down his face and his hair was ruined, Adam declared, "Now this is war" he splashed frantically after his boyfriend as they both attempted to run back towards the sandy beach. Grabbing Tommy's foot as he began to try and swim away, he yanked the younger male underwater, pulling him back towards him. Diving underwater he forcefully pressed his lips greedily against Tommy's. Emerging above water lips still pressed together, Tommy pulled away from the kiss before grabbing hold of Adams hand.

"Come on baby-boy we don't have to spend all summer in the sea, there are other things to do… maybe camping, imagine how fun a tent could be?" Tommy whispered suggestively in Adams ear.


	3. 2 Drunk 2 Drive

2 Drunk 2 Drive- Brokencyde

With the group of 5 exiting of the stage, Adam bounced gleefully around Tommy as the blonde male grabbed at a beer resting on a nearby table. "Adam calm down please, your giving me a headache," Tommy said as his eyes blurred as the hyperactive singer ran circles around him. Receiving an answer of no, Tommy attempted to ignore the singer running happily around him, quickly downing the cold beer in his hand, Tommy discarded the empty bottle and instead reached for one of the laid out shots of vodka. Finishing it in one gulp, the blonde male grabbed at another one.

"Tommy shouldn't you slow down?" Lisa asked protectively as she continued to watch him down the vodka. Knowing full well that he had drunk before the show, she grabbed Adam away from the circle he was attempting to run into the carpet.

"Your gonna have to drive Tommy back to the apartment, he will not be in any fit state to drive himself," Lisa whispered to Adam, both looking as Tommy grabbed for his 5th vodka shot.

"What is wrong with him?" Adam asked curiously as Tommy began to gently massage his temples.

"Headache," Lisa said simply still keeping a watchful eye on Tommy.

"Don't you just love how silly he is, completely forgot that the headache is gonna be 10 times worse in the morning now," Adam laughed still slightly buzzing from the performance.

"You'll be dealing with that as well then, good luck!" Lisa shouted as she walked away towards the car waiting for them with Monte and Longineu.

Assisting Tommy out towards the shiny black car waiting for them, Adam buckled Tommy into the passenger seat, before rushing over to the driver's side. As Adam began to travel down the streets towards the bands temporary apartment, Tommy's ideas changed. Turning to look at Adam, Tommy leant forwards attempting to claim Adam's lips, grabbing at the singers neck pulling him towards himself, Adam quickly halted the car. "Tommy what the hell you doing?!" Adam yelped trying to remove himself from the vine like grip of the drunken man. Of course he was attracted to the blonde but he didn't want something to happen where only he could remember it. Tommy gave no reply instead he attempted to climb onto the taller males lap. Adam moaned as Tommy grinded his hardened length against the taller man. Regaining his senses, Adam pushed his bassist back into his seat. Accelerating forwards, Adam sped towards the apartment, praying that the other would be there to help him control Tommy's sudden desire.

Reaching the apartment, Adam risked helping Tommy stay upright, as he supported him towards the elevator; Tommy began to attack Adams neck with furious kisses and bites. Regretting to stand in the elevator, Tommy turned his attention away from the singer's neck, and began to focus on the tight clothing that was covering the singer's body. Still attempting to detach himself from Tommy, Adam was grateful to see the elevator doors slide open just as Tommy pulled his shirt forcefully over his head. Stumbling blindly he grasped the door handle, swinging it open he yelled into the open space, "Guys please help me with Tommy, he's a little over-excited…OH MY GOD! HELP!"

Tommy had successfully managed to divert Adam of his shirt and was beginning to bit across the newly exposed flesh. As Lisa and Monte entered the room, Tommy furiously bit deep into the base of Adams neck. Whilst Adam continued screaming in pain blood running slowly from the teeth mark wound, Monte pulled Tommy away from the singer. Quickly checking the wound, Lisa allowed Adam to assist Monte into putting Tommy to bed, unfortunately as soon as Adam came back over to where Tommy stood fighting against Monte's restraining arms, Tommy burst free and began attacking Adam's lips once again.

"I'll take him from here Adam. We want to leave him with some dignity," Monte joked as Tommy was once again dragged away from the taller man.

As Adam laid back to rest on his bed, Tommy stumbled towards the singers bedroom door, cracking the door open slightly Tommy tripped forwards into the room. Adam jumped up into a sitting poison staring at the blond man sprawled out on the carpet. Sighing, the singer helped the guitarist onto Adams double bed, assuming Tommy was asleep; Adam lay beside him staring at the blonde male. Suddenly Tommy's eyes shot open and the younger male quickly crawled on top of Adam effectively restricting Adam of any movement. Tommy kissed and bit his way down the singers still exposed chest. Reaching the singers skinny jeans, Tommy pulled the zipper down with his teeth ignoring the now unrestricted hands trying to pull him away. Adam managed to push the blonde male away just as Tommy successfully managed to undo the zipper completely. Jumping backwards out of the bed, Adam rushed quickly out of the room. Slamming the door shut behind him, Adam rushed into Tommy room and locked the door behind him. Hoping that would be safe enough for the night, Adam went over to rest on the bed pushed up against the wall. Sleep controlled him when he heard light snores coming from his own room.

The next morning as Adam walked out of Tommy's bedroom he was greeted with the shocked look of Lisa. "Adam please say you did not take advantage of Tommy while he was that drunk!" Lisa demanded loudly hands on hips.

"Course I didn't, he tried to take advantage, as you so put it, of me last night in my room. I ran out into his and locked the door. He should be asleep in my room." Adam said, instinctively grabbing at the coffee pot on the counter behind him.

"Stop screaming, my head is trying to explode, and you can give me that coffee Adam!" Tommy whispered clutching his head as he walked cautiously into the room.

"Who's telling him what he did last night? I nominate you Adam." Lisa smirked evilly before quickly exiting the room.

"How bad was it?" Tommy said nursing the cup of coffee that was now resting in his hands. Adam grimaced as he attempted to think of a suitable answer to the question. Failing epically Adam said, "Well you molested me while I was driving, nearly caused to crash your car, a lot of kissing me, undressed me in elevator, snuck into my room middle of night, tried to give me blow job, oh and you pretty much bit a chunk out of my neck."

Adam giggled as he watched Tommy's eyes widen in shock and horror, deciding to be cruel Adam pulled the Hoodie he was wearing back slightly so Tommy could see the bite mark still bright red but slowly scabbing over on his neck. .

"I'm so sorry," Tommy said blushing furiously as the idea of what he tried to do last night continued to hit him.

"Its ok I just wanna know why it was me you were going after?" Adam said with a smirk hidden on his face.

"Well…. Its, cause I like you," Tommy rushed out quickly his cheeks once again being stained crimson from the unmistakable blush.

"Thank fuck, I like you too… Just Tommy lets make sure the next time you're asking for sex you're sober please." Adam giggled as the blush across Tommy's face became more vibrant. Grabbing a scrap piece of paper, Adam quickly scribbled something down before sticking it to the fridge. As Adam walked out of the room, Tommy headed towards the fridge to see what the paper said. Looking at the paper Tommy giggled as he read aloud, "Beware of the drunk Tommy. VERY HORNY!"


	4. Help me

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Help Me- Alkaline Trio

Blood casually dripped down the young guitarist's wrist, as another cut formed on his forearm as the blade continued slashing against his skin.

He had tried his best to make his last day of life happy for everyone around him, he let Longineu beat him on X-Box, let Monte go near his I-pod and even allowed himself to try some of Lisa's cooking. For Adam he gave him a soft kiss on the lips as Tommy stated he was going to sleep. Tommy knew that Adam was suspicious; he had been for ages ever since the time he had seen him having a minor panic attack before performing a simple show. It was due to the fear when one of the more bitchy and jealous dancers had threatened to tell the band the truth about the constant long sleeves. That night as Tommy went onto the stage he was fully aware of the constant watch Adam suddenly decided to keep on him.

Tommy was now sat leaning against the bathtub with blood still running carelessly down his arm; the lights had begun to burn at his eyes. His vision switching between reality and darkness, as his sight shifted once more into reality, he quickly glanced at one of the prints that hung in the bands apartment. Staring at the simplicity it showed of a mere beach, Tommy was instinctively reminded of Adam as he looked at the blue of the sea shown in the canvas print. Tommy closed his eyes, instead concentrating on his hearing. A few rooms separating them, Tommy could still hear the beauty of Adams singing, Broken Open lyrics grew quieter as Tommy slipped into complete darkness.

Hearing a loud thud utter from the closed bathroom door, pulled Adam away from his singing, curiosity choosing the better of him Adam knocked casually on the bathroom door. Receiving no answer, Adam gently priced the door open, being greeted with a unexpected and unfortunate sight. Seeing the pool of blood that had inconspicuously formed around the left of Tommy, Adam immediately thought the guitarist was dead. Tears quickly rushed down his face at the very thought, rushing towards the collapsed male sprawled out across the bathroom tiles, Adam checked for the pulse that he so desperately hoped for. Almost jumping for joy, Adam screamed at the fellow band members still unaware of the situation, too call for an ambulance.

As the ambulance arrived and placed the still bleeding unconscious body on to a stretcher, the band attempted to rush forwards away from the apartment, joining the paramedics on the way to the vehicle. Outside of the apartment block, the band were greeted with a herd of paparazzi, indecently snapping away pictures of Tommy with a oxygen mask attached to his face and a bandage attempting to slow the blood flow escaping from his body. Being the only one able to force a path through the herd of paparazzi, Adam insisted on accompanying the blonde male in the back of the vehicle, whilst the other trio of the band suggested they travel by one of the cars available to them. Tears still fell as he gripped tightly onto the younger male's uninjured hand, praying heavily that he would be able to witness Tommy's smile once more. Arriving at the hospital, Adam was forced to wait impatiently in the reception area as Tommy was wheeled away into surgery; the doctors agreed with the paramedics that the wounds would be incapable of healing by themselves.

Hours passed as Adam continued to wait impatiently on the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs with the other members of the band. Adam looked up in hope every time a doctor walked towards the group but his face always showed great disappointment every time the doctor walked past the group. As the wait reached the 5 hour mark, Adam snapped to the others "How long is this gonna take, I wanna see Tommy, I want to make sure he is ok before I bloody murder him!"

Lisa winced involuntarily at the sudden outburst after having been used to casual silence for the previous hours. She sighed as the singer continued ranting into thin air, a look of automatic worry etching her face as she saw the doctor stopping in front of them. Adam having noticed also stopped speaking mid rant, as he waited silently for the doctor to speak.

"He is fine, we managed to stop his arm from bleeding, and should be awake by now. However there were quite a lot of scar tissue and wounds on his arm, so he will need either psychiatrist or an admission to a mental health ward." The doctor said briefly before asking who the one visitor would be. Adam pointed to himself immediately and followed the doctor through the corridors towards the private room Tommy was currently in.

Walking inside, Adam was immediately struck with the sight of the tear-stained face of his guitarist, forgetting the anger and inquisitive thoughts he had been previously feeling, the singer rushed forwards, sitting on the side of the bed before pulling Tommy into his vice like hug. Tears fell once again from both of their eyes, as they both attempted to place the feeling of 'Im Sorry' into the hug. Eventually pulling away from each-other, Adam kept a tight grip on Tommy's uninjured hand so the singer was aware that this was not just a dream. Both sat contemplating the ideas of words in their heads into sentences, finally Adam broke the silence, "Tommy, why were you doing it?"

"I was scared. I couldn't stop. Your dancer threatened to tell. I got more scared. I wanted it to end. I was scared." Tommy rushed out tears still falling cruelly down his innocent face.

"Tommy, which dancer please tell me. And why were you scared, did you honestly think we would have kicked you out the band or something just because you have a different coping strategy?" Adam replied, raising his hand to rub his thumb soothingly along the younger male's cheekbone.

"Drake, and yes I thought you would and because of why I started doing it again in first place. I did it when I was younger. I stopped. But I starting again, I was scared. I was scared you would hate me. I like you. I thought you would hate me!" Tommy cried as he dived his head in to rest on Adams shoulder.

"Thank god, I deceived my tuneful heart for too long. I like you too. And don't you worry about Drake I will sort him out." Adam said placing a soft kiss on Tommy's forehead.

"Adam please tell the doctor I want to go to the mental hospital, I wanna feel like I will get better. Before you go sing for me please." Tommy said as he moved away from Adams shoulder, once again resting against the numerous pillows propped up behind him.

"What would you like to hear?" Adam said sweetly staring down with love filled eyes at the young guitarist.

"Broken Open, it's the last thing I can remember." Tommy said embarrassed.

"The song now kinda reminds me off you, it makes it even more special to me," Adam stated just before he began to sing into the blonde males ear.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude)


	5. Courage

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Courage- Superchick

The band sat grouped together at the table in a restaurant that was nearby their current hotel. Chatting merrily, Adam grasped his beer bottle in his hand, watching as Tommy copied his movements, the pair giggling as they mirrored each other. The group stopped talking as the waiter rushed forwards to take their order; the group began taking it in turns to relay the orders. As it reached Tommy's turn, he ordered a simple and miniscule salad, hoping that the look of disgust that crossed his face at the mention on food went unnoticed. Disgust still attempting to settle on the young guitarist's stomach, ignoring the suspicious looks he was receiving off of Adam and Monte. "I ate before I came," Tommy said finally, hoping that they would believe his lie. He knew that technically it wasn't a lie; he had a small apple that morning. Monte look satisfied with Tommy's pathetic use of an excuse, Adam however attempted to remember the last time he had actually seen Tommy eat something more than just a single peppermint.

As the food reached the table, Adams suspicions on Tommy's eating habits doubled in fear as he quickly spotted the look of utter disgust. Adam watched further as the younger male merely moved the food around his plate, never placing any near his mouth. "Not eating Tommy?" Adam said with an inquisitive tone.

"Don't feel well." Tommy replied simply still giving the food in front of him a dead eye.

"Come on, I'll take you back to hotel. No arguments!" Adam said as Tommy opened his mouth to fight back. Sighing softly, Tommy hoisted himself off of his chair, and followed Adam out of the restaurant after listening to the singer apologise and telling them to stay, to the other members of the group.

Stepping out of the expensive restaurant, Tommy sub-consciously lent towards Adams side, begging himself to be supported by the singer. Adam pulled the guitarist into his side as he noticed the blonde haired male shiver slightly in the cold wind. As the singer wrapped an arm around the others waist, he was quick to notice the obvious feel of bones poking nearly poking out of the skin. Reaching the bands current hotel, Adam moved his hand away from the waist, instead grabbing at the younger mans hand. Stepping inside the glitzy hotel, Adam smiled warmly at the staff in the reception, whilst Tommy's eyes fell closed and he suddenly dropped unconscious to the floor. At the sudden loss of tension on the singer's hand, Adam whipped around to see Tommy splayed out across the cool marble. Like a bullet Adam was at Tommy's side looking in help as the staff rushed over to the small male.

Tommy woke to find himself on the complete opposite of what he was last aware of. Instead of a cold and hard floor he found himself lying in a warm comfy bed. Raising himself into a sitting position he quickly noticed the room was not his but in fact Adam's. Jumping up out of the bed, Tommy looked down at his body and one thought instantly crossed his mind. Shit! There he stood, shirt removed and there it was, his ribs clearly sticking out against his skin, his none existent stomach, no fat covered his body. There was simply skin and bone.

"When did you stop eating?" Adam said softly as he quietly appeared out of the bathroom, eyes red from obvious tears.

"A few months ago, it was after a comment Lisa had made before she left. It was just a joke. But it was true…" Tommy sniffled as tears quickly filled his eyes at the mere memory.

"What did she say?" Adam asked kindly walking over and wrapping arms around the shaking male.

"Just joking, asking how many tacos I had today and pretending to be able to hide behind me." Tommy said snuggling his head into Adams shoulder, gripping at the front of his shirt. "I stopped eating them, and I just stopped wanting to eat all together, I couldn't even force myself too. It made me ill. I couldn't."

"Tommy why didn't you tell anyone?" Adam asked worriedly as he continued to hold the shaking boy.

"Sometimes I am ok, I can eat a little bit but then the are times where I cant eat for ages, I don't want to. Help Me Please, Im Scared!" Tommy rushed out quickly tightening his grip on the singer's shirt.

"Of course, come on." Adam said leading his sobbing guitarist slowly towards the bathroom. Sitting him down on the closed toilet seat, Adam slowly removed the make-up running down the blonde haired males face. Kissing Tommy's forehead softly, he placed the singer on his feet once more and asked him to step on the bathroom scales. 55 kilograms showed Adam his original suspicion was defiantly correct.

"I've really fucked up my life haven't I?" Tommy said quietly as he was watched slowly eating a buttered bagel that had been ordered as well as a whole heap of other food through the kind room service. The food was spread out on trays around the bed, the vast majority of it having been destroyed by himself under Adam's orders.

"Don't say that, of course you haven't. Together we'll make it through this somehow. That's a Glambert promise." Adam giggled trying to ease off the tense atmosphere. The singer's heart lifted as he saw his guitarist giggle along side him with a warm smile across his face.

"Im sorry I should have known better-" Tommy started as he finished munching on the bagel.

"Don't say it Tommy, honestly there is no need to say it." Adam cut through the blonde haired male's sentence with his own stern answer.

"Ok then, Thank You. Thank you for being my hope of getting better." Tommy said before he curled up beside the singer. Sleep quickly entrancing the full guitarist.

Slipping slowly out of his room, Adam walked down the corridor to be greeted with the rest of the band walking towards their own rooms. Stopping them quickly, Adam rushed towards them whilst receiving questions of how Tommy was. Answer the constant question, "He's not been great for a while, he stopped eating, ages ago. I need your help to help him get better." Tears began to fill up in Adams eyes as he once again remembered the moment he saw how ill Tommy really was. Monte sighed as he thought back and never realised that the youngest of them hadn't been eating, none of them had noticed.  
"No one tells ok!" Adam ordered at his band.

"Agreed, Tommy don't need to paps sniffing around this. Imagine the papers, Adam Lamberts guitarist suffers anorexia." Longineu replied before exiting the gathering and entering his own room, following his idea Adam returned to his room where Tommy still laid fast asleep. Stepping inside, the singer moved forwards lying on the bed next to his guitarist; he wrapped a protective arm around him pulling him into a tight sleeping embrace. Just before sleep took over, Adam whispered "Some days, ill keep you fighting so you can walk towards the light, I need you to know. Your gonna be okay." He kissed his guitarist's lips quickly hoping that Tommy was too fast asleep to realise what we had done

Waking up with the sun hitting their faces through the open curtains, Tommy pulled himself away from the tight embrace the two friends were sharing. "You know I do remember that kiss Adam," the blonde haired male said to the singer, smiling as a look of horror crossed over his features. "Can I have another one?" Tommy continued with the smile of a devil still playing on his facial features. Sighing a sigh of pure relief, Adam pressed his lips lovingly against his guitarists once more, thanking god that this time the other was properly awake. Breaking away from the kiss in need of air, Adam said "I told the others, about the not eating Tommy. They'll help me getting you better."

"Did anyone else hear?" Tommy replied horror painting his face white at the thought of paparazzi hearing this.

"The walls keep secrets, they keep us alone," Adam answered simply as he attempted a heaven like structure to match his speech. Giggling softly Tommy pushed him lightly causing the singer to lose his balance and to topple carelessly off of the bed.

"I don't know when, but I know this, when I'm better I wanna go out to a restaurant with you and actually eat something." Tommy said softly as he moved off of the bed to cuddle up close to his singer on the hotels carpeted floor.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	6. Paparazzi

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Sorry I have been fucking lazy, I've got no excuses so u can murder me freely, but I will say this wait until u have Spiel Mit Mir, lovely load of sexy time :p

Paparazzi – Lady Gaga

Adam stood clutching onto his Tommy as they ran quickly past the pink castle that stood in the centre of the park, rushing towards one of the fastest rides in Disneyland. Tommy oozed happiness and excitement as he continued dragging the dark haired singer forwards; the normal lines were nearly empty they had been smart visiting in the middle of January. Hardly anybody was there. The band had separated into groups and were freely wandering around the park, Monte and Longineu had wandered with Cam towards Frontier-Land ignoring the big rides until later. Instead Tommy rushed unnecessarily towards the biggest ride available on this area of the park.

Adam looked on in fear as he saw the ride jolt forwards as they waited near the beginning of queue, he thought to himself worryingly, "Oh god, we are the next ones on! SHIT!"

The ride operator beckoned the pair forwards when the previous set of people left the ride looking extremely windswept, Adam grabbed onto the back of Tommy's Hoodie as they walked quickly to the very front cart. Sitting down in the seats, Adam whispered as he braced himself against the uncomfortable seat, "Tommy did I ever tell you I don't like rollercoaster's?"

"What? Adam why didn't you tell me, I would have made Monte come on with me." Tommy said suddenly noticing the fear in his lover's eyes. As his sentence finished the shoulder bars came down on the pair locking them into their seats. Too late now, Tommy thought as Adam quickly grasped Tommy's hand.

"It is ok baby-boy I promise," Tommy said attempting to reassure the frightened singer. As the ride started moving at a average speed forward, Tommy fought back a giggle as he heard Adam shout, "Fuck this, I wanna get off! Tommy I said I wanted to go on the teacups!"

As the ride jolted to a stop before the launch, Tommy turned to look at his singer, smiling apologetically as Adam let out a sigh of release. Suddenly the carts bolted forwards leaving Adam screaming in fear at the top of his lungs, unaware of the photo that had just been taken. The screams stopped suddenly scaring the bassist, who quickly looked to his side to see Adam giggling loudly. After all the irrational fear, the singer was enjoying the ride. Tommy whooped in joy at the thought of being able to drag his boyfriend on all the better rides over at the Walt Disney Studios Park.

Reaching the finish of the ride, Tommy dragged the resistant Adam off and towards the little area at the exit that showed the photos of the passengers. Laughing he saw the image of his smiling face and the dark haired male mouth wide open in process of a scream. Quickly buying a copy of the image, the blonde haired male through it into his backpack as Adam continued to stare in shock at the image, completely unaware of it having been taken. Tommy stood beside his singer leaning casually against the wall of screens; placing a finger on the opposite side of Adams face he pushed it towards his own. As Adam turned towards him, Tommy pressed his lips against that of the singers, moving his hands to rest casually on the back of the dark haired male's neck whilst Adam deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the roof of his bassists mouth causing Tommy to moan softly and again when the singer moved his hands to casually rest on the blondes hips. Breaking apart they were greeted with the sight of a slightly older male and female couple staring at them, "We can tell you're not married," the woman said kindly as she smiled at the pair. Tommy giggled at the comment during which Adam pulled him closer in to a hug which left Tommy resting his head on the singer's broader chest. Giggling and saying goodbye to the other couple, Adam took his Glitter-Baby's hand and began walking casually towards the ride Adam now wanted to go on.

Kicking their way through the thick snow that littered the pavement, Adam watched laughing loudly when Tommy ran through before falling backwards dramatically, producing a snow angel quickly before jumping up to see his masterpiece. He began to walk away from the section of compressed snow, instead slipping harshly and falling painfully on his back. Terror erupted in Adam when he saw Tommy slip on the compressed snow; rushing forwards Adam fell down beside Tommy hovering over the blonde, knees on either side of Tommy's hips. Tears unfortunately fell from Tommy's eyes as the pain of the fall reacted with the coldness of the snow, the cold seeping through his skinny jeans and hands as he pushed his upper body up off the snow. In a sitting position, Adam placed his hands on his bassist's cheeks, brushing his lips against them of his teary boyfriends. Assisting him to his feet, and checking he was ok, Adam giggled as he noticed the tears and tear lines on Tommy's face had been stained purple from the eyeliner Tommy had chosen for the day. Laughing with his boyfriend, the pair continued to walk towards the Phantom Manor, a more relaxed ride was defiantly in order now.

Meeting up with the other three members of the band outside the haunted house automatically running forwards through the queue-less maze of lines leading up to the entrance, waiting outside the group attempted to fairly pick groups to go in each cart. Both Monte and Longineu had agreed to consider Tommy to be more like a child in seating positions, much to the annoyance of Tommy and the sexual innuendo disagreement being alleged by Adam. In a final decision, Monte suggested "Well me and Longineu in one, and Adam, Tommy and Cam in the other."

"NO! I don't want to be in the same cart as them two; they'll probably start fucking each-other, Im going with you two. I do love you guys but id rather not go insane." Cam said holding up her hands defensively trying to be polite.

"Yay! I get Tommy all to myself!" Adam said automatically glomping Tommy. The singer dropped his bassist back on the ground as Longineu launched a well aimed snowball at the back of the singers head just as the doors opened letting them enter the ride alongside the people waiting patiently behind the, trying to ignore the disturbing conversations being uttered.

Whilst the band waited in the room before the actual start to the ride, Adam pulled Tommy backwards so his back was pressed against Adams front, his erection digging into the small of the bassists back. Placing his hands on the blonde males hips, Adam kept him stood there through out the explanation, and whilst people stood staring at the paintings high on the wall, Adam moved his hand down slightly allowing him to ghost his palm over Tommy's more hidden problem. Hearing the soft moan, Adam moved his hands back to the younger male's hips, planning his move for the next section of the ride.

Sitting in one of the separated carts, as the room turned dark Adam slowly moved his hand under his lover's trousers, rubbing Tommy's erection through the thin material of his boxers. Tommy quietly pleaded with him to do it properly, making Adam move his hand beneath the underwear and took the hard erection in his hand, pumping it fast causing ecstasy to rush over his lovers body. Thrusting into the singers grip, Tommy bit down on his bottom lip to stop him crying out in pleasure, Adam pumped his hand faster smearing the pre-cum across Tommy's length.

"Adam, Im gonna…" Tommy started before moaning softly, as he came on his boyfriend hand and inside his underwear. Removing his hand, Adam licked away any remnants of Tommy, before quickly kissing his lovers cheek. As Tommy calmed down from his orgasm and managed to get his breath back under control, he noticed it was nearing the end of the ride. Tommy dropped his haze to the floor in embarrassment, hoping nobody had witnessed the incident that occurred.

Exiting back into the outside, Tommy still looked at the floor attempting to keep his blush unnoticed under the purple lines that had dried onto his face. Looking up as he heard Monte giggling with Cam and Longineu. "Now aren't you glad you didn't make me sit with them?" Cam said jokingly, indicating towards Adam and Tommy. The group spend the rest of the day running amok in the park, trying to go on every single ride at least twice. Adam treated the band by buying them all silly hats, before running around even more childishly and slipping over on a small section of ice, grabbing hold of the smallest of them all, causing Tommy to fall down with him. As Tommy fell down yet again, the band decided it would be safest to retreat to the hotel for a while until the dinner of French McDonalds.

As Tommy and Adam returned to their hotel room, using Adam's laptop they began to check their twitter pages. As soon as Adam signed on to his account, the tweet that immediately caught his attention was a website link with the message saying, "Looks like Tommy and Adam had a lot of fun at Disneyland!" Clicking on the link, Adam found himself on a webpage dedicated to images that he knew would have been from today, quickly looking through them he first noticed the image of him and Tommy at the exit area for Space Mountain Mission 2. Giggling softly to himself as Tommy looked over at the screen to be greeted with the sight of pictures of them together. They were generally careful about photos token of the pair of them, fans didn't know they were together, thought they didn't really believe Tommy was straight especially after the AMA. Sighing, Tommy said quietly as he too looked through the pictures grateful that no indecent images of the haunted house were taken, "Save the pictures, then you can explain it to the numerous people on twitter who keep on asking. Just tell the truth, cant really say anything different now." Smiling at his boyfriend Tommy glanced away from the laptop screen until he heard Adam begin to laugh uncontrollably. Looking to see what was s funny, Tommy saw a image of the band leaving the Phantom Manor ride, outline in bright red circles was a image of his fly undone and a small white dot of liquid on his black Hoodie. Looking down Tommy screamed "Shit" in embarrassment. Glancing back at the compute he saw Adam's latest tweet, in reply to one of his many followers, "Oh Yh Tommy had fun defiantly!"

"I hate paparazzi!" Tommy screeched loudly,

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude)


	7. Whats My Age Again

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

OK ANYWAYS… this is a small continue-on from paparazzi! God im making Disney land perverted as hell!

Btw im really fucknig shit at writing smut so I will apologise if it shit lol : )

What's my age again- Blink182

Tommy awoke to find his dark haired singer slowly kissing along his jaw-line. The singer failed to notice the small stir that Tommy had made as he awoke, so the soft kisses continued to be worked back and forth across the bassists jaw.

"Adam what are you doing?" giggled Tommy as the singer jumped back slightly, shocked by the fact that Tommy had awakened.

"Kissing you," Adam replied simply as the initial shock wore off and he continued the repetitive kisses that were slowly causing Tommy to lose control over his mind.

"Kiss me properly than silly." Tommy said a grin covering his face as he place his hands on Adams chin, forcing it to move upwards and merge the singer's lips against his own. Tommy moaned softly as he felt Adam push his lips apart forcefully with his talented tongue. Needing more, Tommy ground his hips upwards to meet with Adams, causing them both to moan simultaneously. Adam began to pull his lips away from those of his bassist, growling softly, Tommy grasped the singer's hair pulling him back towards him, forcing Adams lips to stay on his. Adam rolled his hips slightly onto Tommy's before stopping to yank away both pieces of underwear that constricted there friction. Hands roamed across Tommy's chest slipping down towards his erect member, running his hand across it momentarily, Adam continued to dip his hand lower. Inserting one finger into his horny lover, the singer expertly found the bundle of nerves quickly. Adding another finger to the slightly tight hole, Adam began to scissor Tommy, ignoring the moans of protest and the begging for him to just do it.

"Adam! I need you now!" Tommy shouted in impatience. Removing his fingers, Adam skimmed his hand over Tommy's member once more, before aligning himself up against his lovers loosened entrance. Tommy wrapped his legs around his singer's waist as Adam thrust inside quickly causing Tommy's vision to momentarily fade and a loud moan to be emitted from both. Pulling back the singer thrust back in, Tommy's hip arching to meet his full thrust. As Adam continuously hit the bundle of nerves, Tommy screamed in ecstasy, as he came across both his and Adams stomachs. Feeling Tommy tighten around him, drove the singer over the edge also, causing him to cum within his lover. Withdrawing the pair panted loudly as they both slowly felt their orgasms fading away.

As time slowly began to pass, the pair dragged themselves away from the mountain of sheets surrounding them and towards the large en-suite, cleaning themselves off from the early morning activities. Dressing quickly in appropriate clothing the pair rushed out the room towards the reception area of the Disneyland hotel. Waiting patiently stood Cam, Monte and Longineu, the trio smiled knowingly at the pair as they rushed forwards to greet them, skilfully noticing the small limp Tommy was forced to often walk with. Whilst the group chatted, Tommy opened his rucksack and began handing out the days necessary supplies. Hats and Sunglasses. Adam stared in disbelief as Monte and Longineu placed beanies on their heads and put the given aviator sunglasses on. Giggling as they looked at each-other they decided to remove the glasses immediately. "Tommy, I like the idea, but sunglasses are for the summer hiding months. The hats will be fine." Monte laughed as he placed the sunglasses back into Tommy's bag. Giggling Tommy agreed and continued with the hats. Cam went for a simple beret, whilst Tommy went childish. His hat was designed to resemble a bunny. Floppy ears hung from the top of the head, with eyes and a nose sewn into the main section of the hat. Long paws fell down over the ears and down the blondes side, complete with little mitten like sections on the very ends of the paws, the perfect height for him to rest his hands casually. Staring at the male, Adam said in disbelief, "Tommy, they are not gonna help us hide from the paparazzi, and besides the pictures from yesterday weren't that bad." Winking at the blonde bassist as he began his full on hatred rant about the paparazzi, "You didn't have pictures of you with your fly undone and spots of cum on your fucking Hoodie." Tommy screeched loudly, causing large quantities of people in the reception to turn and look at the blushing bassist.

"OK didn't need that image in my head, and don't even tell me the ride or I will be ill. Sick Fuckers." Monte said quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to mentally remove the image created in his mind.

"Adam I am gonna… OMG MICKEY MOUSE!" Tommy shouted, rushing over to the person dressed in the cartoon figure suit. Jumping in front of him, Tommy screeched as 'Mickey Mouse' signed the little book he had purchased the day before. The remaining members of the band stared at the over-excited bassist as he jumped up and down impatiently as he screamed for Adam to come and have a picture token with him and 'Mickey'. Giggling to herself Cam whispered to the Monte and Longineu, "I wonder what else Adam gave him this morning."

"Hopefully just sex, Adam wouldn't drug Tommy no matter what, he couldn't even do it when we were playing Truth or Dare, anyways Tommy isn't that dumb. I think." Longineu said examining the theory as he stared over at the excessively hyper Tommy.

Arriving earlier than generally allowed, the band rushed through the entrance and for four slowly walked towards the Walt Disney Studio Park, Tommy however rushed ahead, slipping often on the snow that was turning quickly into cruel and dangerous ice. Adam was weary of Tommy running around, his bassist was becoming prone to slipping on the ice and causing a minor injury, but the worry that he could do extreme damage to himself was still biting at the back of his mind. Again as he watched his lover slip over, almost mirroring the fall Tommy had made last night in the Disney village, when the blonde thought he saw someone taking a photo of the pair together.

As Tommy hit the ice, he shouted loudly, "Fuck that hurt!"

"Isn't that what he said to Adam the first time they fucked?" Cam asked inquisitively.

"Yh, but the thing is he didn't say it he fucking screamed it, the hotel we were staying it, the entire corridor heard it. So Funny." Longineu laughed as he watched Adams face turn luminescent red in response and began mumbling something about helping Tommy to stay upright.

"Really I thought you preferred him lying down…" Monte yelled after the dark haired singer as he walked with his arms around his bassist towards the ride they wished to go on.

Waiting patiently for the elevator of a ride to arrive, Tommy had hurriedly clutched at Adams side during the video clip shown to them before the ride begins. Unaware why, but his Tommy remained attached to his side, hands pulling the material of the Hoodie tight against Adams body. As the elevator arrived and they were placed in the seats, Adam was glad he had gotten over his minor fear of rollercoaster rides yesterday. He knew it wasn't a rollercoaster but he was slightly cautious of the use of a simple car seatbelt. Sitting surrounded by the fellow members of the band, Tommy and Adam hastily did up the seatbelts, before Tommy once again grabbed at Adams side. All strapped in, Tommy stared at the images being shown in front of them as the elevator slowly moved down them. After the first major drop, Tommy threw himself as much as he could into Adams lap, his head resting against his singer's chest, still staring ahead of them. Adam wrapped his arms supportively around his littler bassist, intrigued about the way Tommy was acting. Watching as they looked out onto the park as they arrived at the opened up area, Tommy began to calm down and feel more reassured, until the drop that followed caused him to scream loudly. The fellow four members of the band stared at the blonde haired bassist shortly before continuing to stare ahead of them.

As soon as the ride ended Tommy unclipped the small piece of material, one of the reasons he had been scared, he didn't believe them things could keep you safe while you're dropping about 100ft or more, Tommy jumped into his singer's arms. Tears slowly ran down his face as Adam soothed him gently, running his fingers softly through the blonde's hair. Half carrying him off the elevator, Adam sat him down gently just outside the gift-shop. Tommy sat on the cold marble floor, as he pulled his knees towards his chest; Adam crouched down in front of him. Placing a hand against the blonde's cheek, Adam stared at his lover as he whispered gently, "Hey Glitter-baby, what's the matter?"

"I don't like not knowing what is gonna happen, I love all kinds of rides. I just get scared if im falling and I… I… I just don't know how to explain it." Tommy sighed launching himself once again into Adams chest. From behind Adam came the muffled sound of laughter coming from Monte. Looking up questioningly Monte simply laughed and said, "You, Tommy Joe Ratliff, you're able to watch any horror film and not get scared. I mean you have horror film tattoos you love them that much. But The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror has finally found your weakness!"

Giggling along with him, Tommy wiped the tears away from his eyes, "What can I say, Never liked The Twilight Zone in the first place."

Spending the rest of the lighted hours in the day running carelessly around both Walt Disney Studio Park and the Disney Village, the band returned to the band with specs of the falling snow, resting casually against their thick clothing. They all sat in a circular shape on Adam and Tommy's bed. Tommy sat snuggled with his back resting comfortable on Adams chest. Within the circle that had been created on the bed was a mountain of sweets, crisps, soda and everything considered unhealthy. Even Adam wasn't complaining as he munched his way through the pile with the rest of them, giggling Adam pinched the lollipop of Mickey Mouse, that Tommy had been teasing him with for the last couple of minutes with the arousing licks and sucks.

"Tommy if you do that one more time, i will honestly fuck you into this bed right here right now. I don't care who is watching!" Adam yelled, his tone dripping in arousal. Testing his words, Tommy turned around in his singers lap and grabbed another lollipop from the pile behind him. Peeling off the wrapper slowly, the bassist flicked it away, watching Adams eyes follow it as it began to flutter towards the floor. As the singer once again turned to stare at his lover, Tommy raised the orange lollipop to his lips, his tongue flitting out from between. Slowly running his tongue across the sticky sweet, Adam through Tommy backwards accidentally into the pile of food, the food jumped everywhere. Adam lunged for the lollipop chucking it hard against the clean white wall. The orange sweet shattered on impact, covering the floor in sticky remnants. The dark haired singer ignored that and kept his attention on torturing the blonde underneath him. Biting hard against the bassists neck as his hands began to work towards undoing both of their jeans, their erect members pushed against one another, causing friction in every slight movement. Suddenly a pillow collided with the singers head, pushing him backwards off of Tommy. Shocked Adam grabbed a pillow himself and initiated war on his attackers. Joining in, Adam and Tommy attempted to fight off the mass of attacks and feathers being given by the other team.

READ THIS BELOW!

A / N

Ok eww in process of this fic thanks to a lovely convo with my laura, a lovely image popped into my head of 30stm having a threesome in the bath-tub, apparently jareds the uke, and shannons the seme, whilst tom makes Shannon the uke at the same time

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (

apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	8. I've Got Better Things To Do Today

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

I've Got Better Things to Do Today than Die- the Blackout

Adam sat with his back resting casually against the soft brown leather of his sofa as he sat on the floor admiring his bassists arse as the blonde male placed a DVD into the player. Tommy shoved the DVD case onto the sofa behind the pair as he rested next to his singer watching as the familiar music of one of his favourite horror films filled the room. The chilling music instantly brought a chill too Adams skin, fine hairs standing on end as he quickly attempted to snuggle into the smaller males side. "Adam, what you doing?" Tommy said giggling as he saw the scared expression running across the dark haired males face. Laughter erupted as he watched his singer jump in fright as the film showed Michael smashing the window of the car. Popcorn flew across the floor as Adam jumped and hid inside Tommy's chest. "Oh Adam, you pansy! Don't be so scared, nothing scary happens for another hour honestly, the horror happens at night." Adam quickly looked in fear towards the blackened sky visible through the living room blinds. "B-b-bu-b-b-but…" Adam stuttered pointing aimlessly over towards the large window that dominated the wall next to them.

"Seriously baby-boy there is nothing to be scared off, Im small but I will always protect you," Tommy whispered as his lips brushed across his singer's frightened cheek.

As the darkness allowed the horror to occur in the film, Adam continued to grasp and cuddle into his bassist to try and hide himself away from the sound effects that the singer knew were gonna give him nightmares if he didn't cover his ears. Removing his hands momentarily, Adam jumped slightly as he heard a noise he knew wasn't coming from the television. Grabbing at the bassists tattooed arm, the dark haired male shook it softly listening intently to see if the noise occurred again. Paranoia beat him as Adam quickly rushed to explain the noise in whispered conversation and pointed to the kitchen reassuring his bassist that it was defiantly there where he heard the noise coming from. Tommy sighed getting up from his comfy seat of the plush carpet and slowly made his way over to the closed kitchen door. Opening it slightly Tommy burst inside grabbing at the knife rack placed conveniently beside the door. Clutching at the knife, Tommy giggled as he saw the empty room and a still locked door, looking at his choice of defensive weapon, Tommy laughed softly at the irony. Still holding a similar knife from the film, the blonde male sighed at his lover's paranoia. Walking over to the fridge, he searched through its contents for the wanted beverage of beer, finding nothing Tommy went to close the fridge door until he noticed a bottle of red substance. Pulling it free of the cold area, the bassist stared at both of his hands, one containing the knife and another contained a full bottle of ketchup.

Unfastening the lid to the glass bottle, Tommy poured a large quantity of the sauce on his hand, quickly placing the knife on the kitchen counter; he spread the red substance across his shirt and large areas of his upper body. Seeing himself doused in the ketchup, Tommy smirked as he placed amounts on the knife before throwing mass quantities on the white tiled floor. The bassist rushed to put the ketchup back in the fridge before positioning himself in the red contents covering the floor. Situating the knife close beside him, Tommy lay in position before faking a scream of terror.

Adam had continued to watch the film clutching at a cushion he had grabbed off of the sofa, waiting impatiently for his glitter-baby to return, hearing the ear-splitting scream suddenly emitting from the kitchen, the singer jumped up in fright and worry. Rushing towards the closed door, Adam grabbed at his courage and burst through into the dark kitchen. Shrieking in terror mixed with shock, the dim-light being emitted from the living room flooded a small section of the kitchen, showing the singer the blooded appearance of his lover. Running towards him, Adam dropped painfully onto his knees clasping his hands against Tommy's cheeks; the singer spread the small red droplets of liquid across the skin that appeared almost white in comparison. Tears dropped carelessly down Adam's face as he saw the knife sat next to the body of his bassist. "Tommy! You Can't Leave Me! I will kill you myself before you do that!" Adam cried as tears continued to drop against Tommy's closed eyelids. Hearing another pained shout of his name, the bassist uncontrollably snorted with laughter causing him to erupt in an explosive fit of giggles. As Tommy opened his eyes, the sight of a shocked and teary Adam greeted him. Adam jumped backwards away from the laughing bassist and impatiently pressed his hand against the wall, searching for the light switch whilst trying to remain watching the blonde male. Finding the switch, the singer flicked it on and stared open mouthed at the mass explosion of red he had presumed to be blood.

"What the fuck Tommy! I though you were honestly dead you piece of shit!" Adam screamed whilst tears continued to fall down his face.

"Adam, it was just a joke. Baby-" Tommy began as he pushed himself up off of the cold tiled floor, to stand watching his singer crying uncontrollably.

"I was scared shitless! You Bastard! Some fucking nice joke! Scare your boyfriend to death and make him think you were dead!" Adam shrieked, creating emphasis for himself by throwing his hands up in the air. Bringing hid hands down to rest against the kitchen counter Adam attempted to stop the tears falling dramatically from his face.

"Adam, I'm sorry… I didn't think you would react like this." Tommy said as he continued to stand in the pile of ketchup. The bassist watched as the singer turned his hands into fists.

"How the fuck did you think I would fucking react!" Adam screamed grabbing the closest thing to him and launching it at the smaller male. Tommy watched in shock as his singer picked up the knife rack next to the door and threw it at him. Trying to avoid the deadly weapons that had broke free of the rack, Tommy dived quickly to his left just as the mass parade of knifes approached him. The bassist screamed in shock as he jumped away from the knifes, temporarily forgetting the layout of the kitchen, Tommy had slammed his shoulder into the metal door of the fridge. Sliding to the cold floor, Tommy looked at Adam both of them wearing the same expression of utter shock. Changing position, Tommy turned so his back could rest against the icy metal of the fridge, staring forwards towards the opposite side of the kitchen with his mouth still dangling in shock.

Adam quickly rushed over placing his knees on either side of his bassist's hips, hovering over the blondes thighs. The singer grasped his boyfriends face in both hands bring the smaller males lips up to meet his own. Brushing against them gently Adam whispered softly, "Oh God, Tommy are you ok? I am so sorry! Im sorry, I didn't mean-"

Tommy cut off his boyfriend's apology with another kiss, threading his arms around the singer's neck, trapping him in the kiss. Breaking away softly, Tommy placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Adam's nose. "Next time if your intent on throwing something, look before you throw. Please." Smiling sweetly, Tommy felt Adam move his hands from his face down towards his hips.

"Oh I'm Sorry. What would you prefer? The microwave?" Adam said sarcastically indicating over to the microwave that rested directly next to where the knife rack had previously sat.

"Better than a fucking knife, what you trying to do? Kill me?" Tommy giggled, catching Adam's mouth on his as the singer turned to look at his bassist.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	9. Strut

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Strut - Adam Lambert

"Cassidy…" the voice said immediately after the designer answered the phone.

"Yes Adam?"

"Can you make me some stage clothes please?" Adam's voice ran sickly sweet in Cassidy's ear. Sighing softly the designer grabbed at a nearby book, always easily accessible for these occasions. Sighing once more, Cassidy replied, "Yh sure, give me an hour… oh and bring Tommy too, he needs new stage clothes too. No Adam! No! I'm not making clothes for him to wear for you in the bedroom!" The designer hung up the phone quickly whilst he attempted to get the images of Tommy in some of the more risqué clothing he designed out of his head.

An Hour later, the designer watched as the pair bounced into his office both supporting a red blush and both having messed up hair that clearly indicated to Cassidy that they just had sex. Giggling to himself the designer grabbed at Tommy bringing him forwards to the centre of his office. Ushering Adam inside, the door was closed behind them allowing the pair to have some privacy. Forcing the bassist to stay in the middle of the room, Cassidy explained "I'm gonna sort Tommy out with clothes first cause he is easier and less diva-like. Yes Adam, I'm referring to you." Rolling his eyes at Adam, he indicated the singer to sit on the sofa available in the large square office. Once he had complied, Cassidy turned to the bassist and said simply, "Strip."

"Woo Strip-tease!" Adam said loudly causing the bassist to blush uncontrollably at his singers comment. The blush spread across the pale cheeks when Tommy turned and saw the lust already beginning to seep into Adam's eyes.

"No! Just get undressed please." The designer pleaded; sighing once more Cassidy began to mentally yell at himself for allowing the sex-craved singer to bring his current toy with him. Cassidy stood watching the bassist undress himself, pulling off shirts and shoes before the blonde stop hesitantly.

"You gotta take the skinny jeans off too Tommy." He said as he watched the bassist continue to hesitate. The blonde male turned to glare at the designer before saying with his voice poisoned with venom, "Have you seen how tight these things are! Do you honestly think I am able to wear underwear with these?" Too emphasise his point Tommy pulled at the material on the side of his hip pulling them down a small amount to indicate no underwear were being worn. Adam choked slightly on his saliva at the image of his lover diving into the bitchy mode twat was generally reserved for time where he got seriously annoying. The sight of his bassist not having put his underwear back on after Adam had removed them earlier that morning, made the singer feel a slight tightening in his own jeans.

"Oh just take them off, before I do it for you. Don't look so worried! I have my own twink; I don't need to steal Adams." Tommy quickly shot a questioning look at Adam before Cassidy hastily began to drag the tight denim down the bassist's hips. Screeching protest, Tommy grabbed at the front of the jeans hoping to keep some dignity. Growling in irritation, Cassidy pushed Tommy towards a small room that often opted as a changing room. Once the bassist was in the room and placed under strict orders to strip, the designer grabbed at Adam dragging him towards the small catwalk area in the main room. Sitting the singer on one of the chairs situated at the very top of the platform, Cassidy returned to the office and began to throw various clothes onto the sofa. Pushing one outfit through a small gap that had opened into the room Tommy was temporarily hiding in, the designer insisted on assisting the small male into the clothing before dragging him and the remaining clothes to the backstage area of the catwalk.

"Ok Tommy, Remember to strut." Cassidy smirked as he imagined Adam's surprise at his glitter-baby. Receiving a nod, Tommy placed a soft pout on his facial features before walking into view of Adam. Strutting down the catwalk, Cassidy watched and quietly laughed as the bassist posed suggestively in front of Adam's seat before strutting back up the catwalk. Tommy was increasing aware of the singer watching his arse as he moved sexually up the catwalk. Walking backstage, Cassidy rushed the blonde to get changed in the next outfit that appeared to contain only various strips of leather and black lace. Adam sat still red-faced at the image of his bassist in the skimpy and sexy outfit. The blush remained on his face as his glitter-baby returned to the catwalk. Tiny black leather shorts mimicked the blonde like a second skin, tight against his member as it stood half-erect. Adam moaned at Tommy as he once again strutted to the edge of the runway. The blonde jumped off the slightly high platform before moving forwards to straddle his singers lap. Gently thrusting his hips to apply friction to Adam's fully erect member, Tommy heard a moan of pleasure which was quickly replaced with a groan of annoyance as the blonde lifted himself off of the singers lap and licked up across Adam's lips. Strutting back towards the backstage area, Tommy was greeted by the designer who stood giggling uncontrollably. After a quick high-five, Cassidy waited as Tommy stripped out of his black leather shorts. Chatting simply as Cassidy tied Tommy into the final outfit, "These aren't for the stage right?" Tommy asked worriedly as he examined the outfit that replicated pure bondage. Fear swept over the blonde as he thought of what his family would think and what his friends would say.

Cassidy looked at the outfit hat he had used for his music video to Spindle before answering, "When your still pretending your straight! As if! They would tell you were bumming the singer immediately." Cassidy said plainly as he tied the knots that wrapped themselves around Tommy's thighs.

"I am not bumming the singer!" Tommy said excessively loud.

"Ha! I knew you were the bottom! You just won me my bet and $50" Cassidy laughed as he pushed the bassists back towards the entrance to the catwalk. "Now don't break anything on this outfit!" Cassidy ordered before Tommy began his strut for the last time.

Adam had been waiting impatiently for his glitter-baby to return to the catwalk, having been enjoying the show the blonde put on very much, his member stood painfully hard saluting the singer through his loose-fitting jeans. Watching Tommy walk out in the third outfit nearly caused the singer to come as he watched how confident and sexually the smaller male walked towards him. The bassist jumped off and stood in front of the singer, hands against his rope covered hips. Dropping to his knees the blonde moved his hands to grab at his singers hips instead. Undoing the jeans with his teeth, the bassist dragged them away from the target slightly, pulling Adams underwear away with them. Tommy licked the underside of the singers cock when it burst free of its restraints, Licking his lips, Tommy engulfed the singers length with his mouth, scraping his teeth slightly against the tender skin earned the blonde a loud moan that was being emitted from Adam's lips. Reaching down, Adam began to fondle his bassist through the soft material of the outfit, playing with Tommy's erect member as Tommy licked and sucked at his own. Tommy came first, erupting inside Cassidy's outfit, covering his lower regions in long strands of cum. Feeling Tommy moan continuously around his own member sent Adam over the edge. Filling the bassist's mouth with his taste, the blonde swallowed it down greedily, sucking Adam's cock dry due to Tommy feeling the need and desire for every drop. The blonde let his head drop to rest against his singer's thigh, whilst Adam ran his fingers lovingly through the long stands of blonde hair that brushed against his skin.

Sitting up after what seemed like forever, Tommy gently pressed his lover lips against those of his lovers before he walked uncomfortably backstage, dry com rubbing at his now slightly sensitive member. Waiting in his office Cassidy watched as Tommy walked in with an expression of a child seeking forgiveness after being scolded. Sighing softly Cassidy said, "You're paying for the dry-cleaning on that." The two began to laugh simultaneously. Tommy changed back into his normal clothes before asking politely, "Cassidy is it ok if I keep the leather shorts?" Cassidy choked on the sip of coffee he hade just taken, giggling softly the designer replied, "Yh sure. I'll explain to Cheeky Cheeks at home where his shorts went missing."

Picking the shorts up the bassist smiled and began to walk out of the room before he turned suddenly and looked questioningly at the designer. "Why do you have Cheeks shorts in your office?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"How do you think I Got him to agree to go out with me in the first place. Good struts always equal good sex." Cassidy winked as he closed his office door on the bassist still holding the leather shorts.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	10. Live this Down

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Live this Down – Papa Roach

"Jeez Tommy, why is it whenever I kiss you im left wearing more of your make up than my own?" Adam said in mock irritation as the blonde followed him off stage. Their fever kiss had been heated and messy leaving Tommy with his sinful glossy lips smudged and Adam wearing most of the excess gloss. Smiling sweetly at his taller boyfriend the bassist replied in a grotesquely sweet voice that send horrific chills running down Adam's spine, "If you don't like it, Don't kiss me then… Hey Monte-"

"I didn't mean it, I do want to kiss you! I'm Sorry!" Adam gushed apologetically pulling the blonde towards him defensively. Tommy stood giggling to himself as the singer began to repetitively say sorry, kissing his lovers lips gently, Tommy laughed louder as Adam licked his lips as soon as his blonde bassist moved away.

"Why does you lip-gloss taste of cherries?" Adam asked eyeing the bassist questioningly the taste of the little red fruit still hanging on his tongue. Tommy sighed detangling himself from his boyfriend's arms, "Im going in the shower." Stripping off his slightly sweat soaked shirt, as he began to walk away towards the dressing rooms Tommy turned to smirk at his dark haired singer before whispering to him seductively, "You not gonna join me then?" Adam ran at his bassist grabbing at the dropped shirt as he moved towards the open door.

The warm water washed over the pair as they stood underneath the jet, Tommy leant backwards into his lover's chest and waited for the familiar slightly muscular arms to wrap themselves around his small frame. Adam kissed his bassists shoulder before planting a soft kiss on the top of the smaller male's wet head. "Come on glitter-baby, we need to wash our hair and get dressed we've been in here for nearly 20 minutes already." Adam said reaching in front of Tommy at the light green bottle with a pinky-red cap that Tommy had brought in with them. Looking at the front of the bottle as he squeezed the pink liquid onto his hand, Adam dropped the shampoo as he began to laugh hysterically at the image.

"What?" Tommy asked turning to look at the singer who had fallen to sit on the floor of the shower still laughing uncontrollably, "Seriously Adam. What?" In between the fits of loud giggles, Adam gasped out tears forming in his eyes as he fought back the desperate need to continue sniggering, "Cherry flavoured shampoo Tommy! You have an addiction to Cherries!"

The door slammed shut as Adam stood naked in the dressing room corridor, fighting to hide his indecency, the singer punched aggressively at the locked door, screaming loudly through the heavy wood. "Tommy! For fuck sakes! Open the door! Glitter-baby! My clothes are in their! Tommy! Tommy! THOMAS!" Adam screamed still punching the door forgetting for the second that he was stood in the corridor completely nude. Walking down the corridor with Longineu, Monte stopped suddenly stopping their conversation as he noticed the naked singer hitting the door ferociously. "Bit cold?" Longineu sniggered as the singer quickly covered himself with his hands.

"Fuck off, he's locked me out." Adam snapped at his drummer as he kicked the door hard. Intrigued at the noise in the corridor Cam walked out of her dressing room, instantly seeing the naked singer, the keyboardist walked back into the room, before returning with a large towel for the singer to cover himself with. Smiling a thank you, Adam continued to hit the door. "So what is this? Some new kind of sex game between you and the elf…Adam stop bullying the door, it don't look like he's opening it any time soon." Monte said before beginning to pull the singer away from the slightly battered door.  
"Yh man come one, we can find you some temporary clothes, unless you want to greet your fans in a towel, imagine what they might do," Longineu added laughing cruelly at the aggravated singer. Dragging him away to their dressing room, Cam slowly knocked on the door, "Tommy. It's only me, open the door please."

After grabbing the small bag the singer had brought with him, Cam stood facing the annoying bassist who sat frowning with his arms crossed tightly against his chest, resembling an upset child to the keyboardist. Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to the blonde before asking curiously, "So. Why was Adam locked out in the corridor naked?" Tommy sighed unfolding his arms slowly before mumbling his response to her. "Sorry Tommy didn't quite hear that."  
"I said, he was taking the piss out of me, saying I had a cherry addiction." Tommy said rubbing aggressively at his eyes to try and prevent little tears falling down his tear-stained face. Resisting a giggle, Cam patted the blondes shoulder sympathetically before smirking and inquiring, "So do you have a cherry addiction?"  
Submitting a death glare onto the keyboardist, Tommy replied bitterly "No I fucking don't! I just like it; it reminds me slightly of Adam." Suddenly grabbing at the singers jacket which was thrown on the floor before the show, the blonde pulled it towards his chest before snuggling into the soft material.  
"How the fuck does a small red fruit remind you of Adam?" Cam asked enquiringly as she continued to watch the blonde wrap himself in the over-sized jacket.

"Because it's weird, he's the first guy and hopefully the only guy I'll be with…" Tommy said as a blush ran form his cheeks to his hairline. Flinching in pain as the brunette female screeched an 'AWW' in response. "Jeez Cam. Deafened much!"

"But it's so Aww! You have a mini obsession with cherries cause they remind you of Adam because he was the one who took your arse cherry! AWWW! Anyways I was just going to go take these through to Adam." Cam said before indicating to the mini bag full of the singer's clothes. Having a mini tug of war between Tommy over the singer's jacket, she waved goodbye before walking towards the door. "Don't fucking tell him! Tommy yelled towards her as she walked out of the room. Giggling to herself as she knocked on the room where Adam would be waiting for his clothing, she walked into to hear the unfamiliar evil voice being emitted from the singer,

"Yh I will get my own back on that little elf."

The next day after travelling throughout the night, the tour bus stopped at a supermarket to restock on simple food supplies for the fridge onboard. "So whose turn is it to do the shopping?" Longineu asked the group as they began to park across a row of empty spaces, the bus always taking up a large and necessary amount of room.

"Adam's!" Tommy shouted cruelly glaring at his boyfriend

"Monte's!" Adam replied returning the evil glare his boyfriend had given him.

"You can both go… no arguments and make sure you get everything on the list this time Monte." Cam ordered ushering the complaining pair out of the bus. Adam stood in the middle of the car park realising how noticeable he currently was. Flipping the hood of his jacket over his head, he pulled the pair of sunglasses out of his pocket he used for such moments. Walking through the sliding doors into the store, Monte said manipulatively, egging Adam on with the evil plan the singer had thought up, "You could get some cherry stuff for your little lover-boy."

Staggering back into the bus laden down with plastic bags, Monte and Adam began to unpack the numerous amounts of food in front of the other three. A mountain of food began to form before Adam passed Tommy a full bag, "Their all for you Tommy," The singer said with a mischievous grin. Looking questioningly, the bassist took it from the singers grip, and began to empty the contents onto the small table away form the others.

"For fucks sake Adam!" Tommy yelled as he looked at the items from the plastic bag; cherry tarts, cherries, cherry tomatoes, cherry flavoured tango, cherry juice, cherry cola, glace cherries, cherry wine, cherry pies, cherry yogurt, cherry scones, cherry tic-tacs, cherry soap, cherry ice-cream, cherry sweets, cherry coloured nail polish, and to top it off cherry flavoured lube. Longineu saw the pile in front of the bassist and began to join in laughing with Monte. Glancing at the items, Cam sighed to herself, Tommy was getting put through shit because of Adam being silly. The keyboardist honestly thought it was sweet why Tommy liked cherries a little too much. "Tommy just tell him why, that way he might be less of a twat about it." Cam said soothingly trying to calm the bassist down. Nodding in reply Tommy dragged the singer towards their private room at the back of the bus.

After closing the door behind Adam, Tommy pushed the singer backwards slightly trying to release the anger he was feeling towards his lover. Getting ready to shove at him again, Adam grabbed at the blondes arms, "Hey calm down mister. Glitter-baby you ok? Come on talk to me Tommy." The singer said expressing pure worry in his vocal tone, seeing tears slowly dripping from the small bassists face; he wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde. Leaning down Adam kissed away the tears. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Is it because I was taking the piss with the cherry thing?"

"Yes! The reason I like them is cause they remind me of you. No not in fucknig appearance you drama queen. It's cause you're the first guy I've been with and the only guy I ever want to be with, I like them cause you… god this is so fucking embarrassing!" Tommy screeched hiding his face in his lover's chest secretly wiping away any remaining tears on the singer's shirt.

"No I get it, glitter-baby your so sweet, now how about we go and put that cherry lube to good use, hmm?" Adam said running his hand down towards the bassists hips. Receiving a soft kiss from the smaller male, Adam frowned when the blonde pulled away from the kiss.

"Good idea, but do you honestly think that food you brought me is gonna last out there with Monte and Longineu? I fucking want to eat that." Tommy said indicating ferociously towards the door.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	11. Sin With A Grin

This is for Ponyboyandscout who asked for a smut in a lovely review. Hope u like it ^^

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Sin With A Grin – Shinedown

The theatre had cleared completely an hour after the show had ended, leaving Tommy alone to pack away his bass's and amps whilst the others continued to get changed and meet the numerous fans that were lovingly waiting outside the venue. Softly insulting himself for being lazy and not packing away the equipment earlier, the bassist stared at the large quantity of gear his fellow band-members have left out for his share of the work. Humming softly to himself the blonde bassist strummed absentmindedly at his favourite bass guitar before placing it affectionately into the required carry case. Suddenly spotting something on the audience floor, Tommy carefully climbed down from the high stage, daring not to risk jumping off in his high creepers. Walking across the mucky floor, he carefully picked up the delicate leather charm bracelet, complete with a small glass bead. Studying the blue-y-green glass carefully, the blonde walked back to the stage still clutching the piece of jewellery in his hand. Placing the item tenderly on a nearby amp, Tommy began to prop his guitar cases alongside those belonging to Monte near the exit door. Unnoticed to the blonde, Adam stood watching the smaller male cautiously from the stage exit on the opposite side. Waiting patiently for the precise moment, the singer ran his fingers through his black hair, spreading remaining specks of glitter across the soft strands.

Tommy bent forwards to pick up one of the various amps surrounding the stage area, he suddenly found himself pinned illicitly curved over the sound equipment, feeling his hands be lifted up to be held above his head, the blonde struggled against the weight he could feel being pressed across his body. Shivering slightly in anticipation as he felt a warm breath stroke down his neck and caress his cheek. An intensely lustful whisper filler his ear, "Maybe… we could do something else in this position?"

Shock flooded the smaller males mind as he automatically recognised the voice, tussling vigorously against the menacing hold he suddenly felt victim towards. Shrieking in pleasure as he experienced the other mans teeth sinking into an extremely sensitive part of the bassist's neck. Tommy's sounds of pleasure rewarded him with the other male grinding his clothed member against the blondes covered behind. Becoming instantly aware, Tommy started to attempt to resist the increasing advances the other male was making still pinning the smaller male bent over the amp. Forcefully pushing backwards against the other male in a desperate effort to free himself from the continuous grasp, quickly being forced to stay stationary, the other male placed a quick slap across the blondes suddenly sensitive behind.

"Stop trying to fight it, unless you want me to continue spanking you? Don't think I can't see this…" A look of quick horror rushed across Tommy's facial features as the other male reached in front of the blonde and squeezed cruelly at the bassists hardened member before moving his hands back to the smaller males trapped wrists. "Yh, I knew about it. Interesting trait you have their, the like of being dominated and bitten and hit…" The other male leaned close to Tommy's face before licking a trail down from his pierced ear lobe down the elegant lines of the blonde's neck. Sucking softly on a small section of skin in between where the bassist's neck and shoulder met, rewarded the other male with a delicious moan that escaped the blondes mouth. "Don't think I haven't seen the looks you give me on stage… all them kisses… all them moves… everything you do…" For every pause the other male placed delicate kisses across the bassist's neck earning a soft moan from every moment his lips touched the blonde's skin. "Don't lie… Don't say… You haven't noticed… the way you make me… react…" The kisses suddenly turned from delicate to deep and dark bites as the other males lust won the battle. "Now it's time you know."

The strong hands slowly drifted down Tommy's slender body, earning the other male a much blessed moan when it reached its target, Tommy's hand covered his mouth to block out anymore moans that may crawl out his throat as the taller mans skilled hands went to work.

"Aww… Tommy move your hand… it no fun if I can't hear you" the other male smirked stopping is actions. Tommy's pale face blushed as the other male forced the blonde to lower his hand away from his lips.

"Adam stop this" the blonde mumbled.

Spinning the bassist around to face him, the taller of the two just smirked and began undoing the skin tight jeans until them where round Tommy's ankles. Adam moved towards the other's ear and began to whisper.

"Commando? You knew about this didn't you" Adam chuckled licking the shell of the other males ear "to say you're saying stop some part of you is not complaining" Adam rubbed his clothed member against the now exposed one. Tommy quickly covered his mouth again to try and hold back a moan.

"Tommy what did I say about that?" Adam let out a quiet but evil chuckle as he used his free hand to unplug a wire from the amp they were leaning on. Tommy tried to struggle as Adam pulled the smaller males hands behind his own back and tie them this the amp cable, but with the feel of the others clothed member rub against his own it was hard to concentrate on breathing mind alone a fight for the pleasure to stop. When Tommy's hands where successfully tied behind his back Adam smiled pulling the other into a lust filled kiss. Tongues danced as Adam began to stroke Tommy's needy member. Moans and pants began to fill the room until Adam could take no more he quickly removed his own need from its restricted clothing. Adam gave his bassist a quick kiss before forcing two fingers into the others mouth with the quick instruction to "suck" as Adams talented hands worked there magic on the bassist's weeping member. Tommy quickly coated the fingers in saliva to lose in lust to process what was going on. Once the fingers where wet enough, Adam lifted Tommy so he was just resting on the amp, the taller of the two slowly started entering his figures one at a time, Tommy let out groans of slight pain but that went away when Adam found one spot that made Tommy's head spin and stars dance across his vision, happy that Tommy would not be in to much pain the singer removed his hand earning a groan of disapproval of the loss from Tommy. Adam slowly positioned his member and quickly initiating a deep kiss with the smaller male to try and distract him as he entered. After a few grunts of pain from Tommy, the pair began a slow but steady rhythm, until both began to moan loader and loader as there pace increased so did the pleasure, Adam pumped Tommy in time with his thrust earning beautiful moans that the blonde male emitted until it was to much and Tommy finally released shouting the dark haired males name, when the blondes walls closed around his it wasn't long till Adam to released moaning Tommy's name quietly.

As time passed, Adam felt behind the bassists back untying the wire he has used for rope. Placing a chaste kiss against the blonde's lips, Adam suddenly noticed the bracelet resting on the amp next to the pair. "So, seeing as I went to all this trouble to buy a bracelet put the bracelet where you would find it, and then has such blissful fun with you, aren't you even gonna put it on?"

Tommy stared at the singer slowly piecing together everything in his head. "You little bastard!" he giggled as he began to swat away the singers hands as he watched them reach towards the blondes body. Feeling his wrist being grabbed quickly, Tommy looked down to see Adam wrap the leather around his arm before securing the clasp. Bringing his wrist up towards his face, Tommy stared at the little engraving on the clasp connected to the leather. "Adam, you didn't have to get me something so expensive." Tommy said blushing refusing to look into the singer's eyes.

"But I wanted to, and consider yourself lucky, if you think this was expensive. I wanted to get the most expensive one, but I didn't think you would like gold that much." Adam said as his bassist wrapped his arms lovingly around the singers bare waist.

"You should know, I'm defiantly more of a leather guy." Tommy answered with a cheeky grin.

A / N

Yh my lovely friend helped me write the smut scene cause at the moment im not in the mood to be writing sex, even adommy sex so if that small section sounds different to how I generally write that's why lol.

Btw go check my friend out she's a epic write so search jade07fun on either deviantart or

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	12. End of Level boss

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

End of level boss- laruso

Adam sat on the large sofa in the tour bus, the band surrounded him with Monte and Isaac chuckling away to each other, Cam sat immersed in a romance novel whilst his bassist lay across a small section of the seats with his head resting pleasantly in the singers lap. Smiling down at the blonde, Adam began to run his fingers repeatedly through the soft hair that spread out across his thigh. Tommy lifted his head slowly leaning up towards Adams lips; the singer leaned down and pecked his bassist sweetly. Smirking Tommy moved away from his laid down position, moving to straddle the darker haired male's laps. Grinding forwards secretively against his lovers hardening member, Tommy attached himself to the singer once more; the singer thrust his tongue inside the blonde's mouth initiating a vigorous war between the couple. As Adam struggled to compress a moan, the singer felt a paperback book collide with his head, pulling away from his lover Adam stared up at a slightly irritated Monte clutching at Cams book. The keyboardist just sat and stared in shock at the guitarist obviously having had the book snatched out of her grip.

"Can I help you, or can I get back to my Tommy?" Adam said pleasantly ignoring the irritation at the interruption and the book attack.

"Yh we were trying to talk to you, we wanted to ask what we were gonna do today. We have a full day stop and no concert tonight." Monte explained calmly handing the abusive book back to Cam.

"Well you and Isaac chose last time so I guess its, Tommy's and Cam's turn." Adam said lifting his bassist off of his lap before Cam dragged him away to brainstorm.

Giggling to themselves at their option, Cam ran up front to tell the driver where to head whilst went to tell the others. "Guys, we're going on an adventure!" Tommy said excitedly jumping forwards into his singers lap. "Yh so sensible clothes Adam." Cam said when she reappeared. Raising her eyebrows as Adam indicated his skinny jeans, obviously unaware of what sensible actually meant.

"Aww don't worry baby-boy, I'll dress you." Tommy said burying his head into the dark haired male's neck. Placing soft kisses along the singers jaw, Tommy was suddenly pulled off of Adam's lap by the collar of his shirt. Turning to look at the person who interrupted the couple's moment, Tommy was greeted with Neil's familiar evil smirk. "More like undress him," Neil said flicking at the smaller males forehead as the look of shock filled the blondes face. "Just cause you want to," Adam instantly reacted quickly realising what he had said, the singer through his hand over his mouth.

"OK that's sick on so many levels, the first being that I'm your brother," Neil said shaking his head to ward any images of his brother's comment. Instantly dropping his grip on Tommy, the blonde jumped back into his singers lap peppering soft kisses across Adam's face. Reaching the singers lips, Tommy licked affectionately at the dark haired males bottom lip begging for him to allow him access. "Guys stop it and go get ready!" Sasha shouted, dragging the blonde away from his singer for their second time.

"Tommy what on earth are you wearing?" Adam asked cautiously looking at his bassist from head to toe. Twirling around on the spot, Tommy turned to Adam, stalking closer to the singer, the blonde whispered into the taller male's ear, "I may look weird, but who knows what we're doing today?" Jumping backwards, Tommy ran over to where Monte stood laughing with Isaac allowing the singer to once again look at the full outfit ensemble the small bassist had chosen. Loose Khaki trousers combined with a tight black short sleeved shirt, his blonde looked delectable causing Adam to grow hard as abrupt thoughts of tearing the clothes off of the smaller male's body, erupted into his mind. "Hey Adam, we're here. You coming?" Neil said tapping at his older brother shoulder to wake him from his trail of illicit thinking. Rapidly wiping at the corner of his mouth to remove any traces of drool, the singer nodded his head at his younger brother before allowing his eyes to follow his bassist as the band walked outside to see what was awaiting them.

Being handed the gun filled with paint ammunition, Adam finally figured out what Tommy and Cam had organised for the group to do. Staring at his boyfriend as the smaller male acted masculine for the first time in the length that the pair had known each other. Watching the blonde hold the gun and stand in a fierce pose, sent thrills through the singers body, leading straight to the dark haired males groin. As the paintball instructor ordered the group to begin, Adam watched the direction in which the blonde had run momentarily before pursuing the smaller male. Stalking the bassist through the dense woodlands, the dark haired male was suddenly attacked from the side pushed to the mushy forest floor. The singer and his attacker rolled down a small drop into a slightly concealed ditch. Pushing himself up by his arms, Adam looked down at the small force that attacked him, glancing down and meeting the luscious chocolate eyes that watched him daily, the singer instinctively pressed his lips against the blondes. Immediately granted entrance the taller male explored the deep cavern with his tongue drawing out moans of ecstasy from his lover's petite frame. Reaching in between their two bodies pressed flush against each other; Tommy began to frantically undo the pair's trousers and belts. Tugging impatiently at the material restricting the couple's body contact, Adam reluctantly broke away from the passionate kiss. Moving away from the blonde's lips, Adam pulled at his bassist's trousers, tugging them away from the blonde's legs. Removing his own, Adam pressed his lips impatiently against Tommy's once again, wrapping his fingers delicately around his lovers swollen member as his own brushed against the blonde's entrance. Breaking the kiss, Adam looked searchingly into the smaller males eyes for agreement. As Tommy nodded his head, the blonde cringed into his lovers shoulder as the taller male entered him slowly, sending waves of pain to wash through his body. Waiting for Tommy to adjust, Adam began to thrust into the blonde starting a regular pace for the pair. Whilst the blonde wrapped his legs around the taller male's waist, Adam reattached his lips against his bassist once more. A sudden burst of pain emitted over the singers exposed arse, breaking away from his lovers lips, Adam stopped his rhythm of thrusts to turn and look at the sudden pain. Seeing his behind covered in the luminescent purple evidence of an exploded paintball, Adam and Tommy groaned in embarrassment as Monte and Isaac jumped out of their hiding places clutching at their guns in a fashion they cleared picked up from their countless hours on Call of Duty. Guessing what the pair were mischievously planning on doing, Adam gasped quickly, "You really don't want to do that! CONSIDER YOUR JOBS!" The sound of screams of agony, evil laughter and the continuous sound of paint ball guns being fired filled the forest.

Stepping into the restaurant where the Adam, Tommy and Neil were meeting with Adam and Neil parents, the singer automatically ran to hug his parents with the other two following close behind. As the group was seated at the table, Leila suddenly took into account the bright purple splodges dyed onto her oldest son's skin. When Neil noticed her gaze, he attempted to hide his evil giggle as Monte had been quick to tell the rest of the band what him and Isaac had done. Sharing a joint glare with his bassist that was sent towards his younger brother, Adam sighed before responding to his mother, "We went paint-balling earlier on, and the reason I am now half purple is completely Tommy's fault."

A sudden shout filled the restaurant, as the smaller male emitted a mighty shout of disapproval, "Wait how the fuck was it my fault, I wasn't armed! If you don't remember you were fucking me when we got attacked by our so called friends."

"I am now purple though!" Adam shrieked in his usual drama-queen manner.

"Don't use that one! You're not the only purple person!"

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


End file.
